Absolutely Perfect
by EmeraldFirefly
Summary: Short one shot. Brittany and Santana come home from the hospital with their son, and Brittany is scared of accidentally hurting him. Brittana as parents feelings ahead. ; Headcanon: Brittany and Sam are twins that were separated at birth and reunited during high school. Just go with it, lol.


Brittany was standing in the kitchen of the apartment where she and Santana lived, frozen in fear as she stared at the tiny newborn strapped into the carseat on the island. He was crying his little lungs out and Brittany felt terrified. He looked so small and fragile, but his wails were quite the opposite. She and Santana had just gotten home from the hospital with him and even though the doctor had given them the all clear, he had still been born a month early. What if she broke him? He was perfect and she loved him already, even though his cries were hurting her ears. After a moment she took a breath and stepped forward, hesitantly sliding the carrying handle down so she could unbuckle the tiny baby.

She moved her hands towards the buckles on the seatbelt harness and unsnapped them, as quickly as she could with trembling hands and a heart that felt full to bursting with so many different emotions. Everything was different; Santana had carried him for eight months. She knew how it felt to hold him and take care of him because she'd been doing so all along. However, Santana had gotten a phone call from their lawyer just as they stepped through the door and had walked out onto the porch to sit so the call wouldn't drop.

Then, just then as luck would have it, their son started to wail. Brittany hadn't had a chance to pick him up before; she had held the tiny boy but he had always been placed in her arms at the hospital. Now somehow she was supposed to lift him up with shaky hands and not hurt this new, perfect little being who had stolen her heart before he had even so much as breathed his first breath. It all almost felt like too much.

She rested her hand flat on his stomach, still in awe of how it practically took up his whole torso and her heart clenched.

'He's so small.' she breathed out in a whisper. 'Ok, Brittany, you've got this.' She told herself.

She took in a breath and willed her hands to be strong as she slid her hands under his tiny body. Her right hand instinctively moved up and cradled his head while her other supported his back as she slowly lifted him, arms flailing and face red from crying, out of his car seat. She cradled him close to her and sat down in the loveseat, repositioning him so that his arm wasn't quite so squished against her.

His cries started to settle as Brittany lightly tapped her fingers along his back. His arms gave one final jolt as he calmed down, and his cries turned into tiny baby snores. Brittany looked down at him in awe as silent tears slid down her face.

"I did it." she whispered with a huge tear filled grin spreading across her face.

"Hey, baby." Santana said softly, watching and smiling gently at Brittany from where she was leaning against the door frame, holding her cell phone. She walked slowly and Brittany scooted over so they could both sit. Santana leaned back against the armrest and draped her legs across Brittany's lap, quietly watching as she held their son.

"He's so perfect, San. He looks just like you."

"He has my hair and my nose, but he's got your eyes and your smile Britt. Whoever yours and Sam's parents were, it really looks like he got the features of me combined with the features of you. No trouty mouth lips for our little guy." Santana said with a soft smile.

"San.. " Brittany gently reprimanded her with her tone.  
"You would love him either way and you know it."

"Of course I would, B. I would love him because he's ours."

Santana's eyes became a little teary and she placed a kiss on the corner of Brittany's mouth.

"He's our son, Britt. Ours.. I still can't believe he's here."

Brittany nodded and smiled softly at Santana.

"He needs a name, baby."

"You mean we can't just call him baby boy or absolutely amazing little guy?" Santana said with a small chuckle.

"No. Names are important. It will become how he identifies himself in this world, and it should be something calm but strong and caring, because.. well, because that's what I want him to grow up to be like. Like you."

"Brittany.. How did I ever get so lucky? I have you and our baby, and I love you both so much. I promise we'll think of a name for him, but right now I just want to sit here with you two and just be. Ok?"

"Ok, San. That sounds perfect." Brittany said with a gentle smile and she placed a kiss on Santana's cheek, lingering there for a moment.

"Absolutely perfect."


End file.
